The obsessed Colonel
by thepandahero98
Summary: Mustang confesses his love for Edward in a bit of a forceful way and gets rejected...fine then if he can't have him then no one Will. RoyEd oneshot!


What is this? What was that feeling in his heart and stomach? Was he sick?

Lovesick maybe . . . like a little lost puppy just begging to be loved . . . and a dog he was. A military dog to be exact.

But he couldn't help the feeling. He couldnt help the pounding in chest or the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw it. The face of a young boy known as the Fullmetal alchemist.

He didn't know when the feeling first came but all he knew is that it was just there and it got stronger every time he saw the boy.

It was terrifying to be honest but beautiful at the same time.

All he wanted was to love and be loved by him. To hold him and to comfort him when times were tough . . .damn he had gone soft .It was all that boys fault and it started to show.

"What the hell is wrong with you Colonel? No insults today?" The blond alchemist smirked and crossed his arms over his chest . . . that beautiful chest . . .

NO! Keep it together!

"Tch! Im just waiting for you to grow so i can look you in the eye when i speak" Mustang replied

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER YOUR PAPERWORK?!"

Oh how he loved teasing the boy

"Well arn't we extremely loud today?"

"And you're extremely quiet. Not that I'm complaining" Edward smirked and Mustang glared then got up and walked around the table. The next thing Edward knew he was being pinned to the wall

"What the. . . ? What the hell Colonel let me go!" He struggled but Mustang didn't let go, his grip only tightened if anything. He had to do this he couldn't take it anymore!

"Fullmetal . . ." he said in a husky voice with his face dangerously close to Edwards who had frozen in place "W-what do you want?" Ed asked quieter than he intended.

Mustang smiled seductively and leaned over to whisper in his ear "You . . " he said and played with the tips of the alchemists hair which sent chills down Eds spine . . . and not the good kind.

"L-let me go!" Ed demanded and tried pushing him away but Mustang didn't back away and instead brought his gloved hand up to the boys chin and tilted his head up slightly while staring at the boys lips,tracing his lower lip with his thumb slowly as Ed let out a shaky breath

"Don't be scared Fullmetal . . ." he mumbled before slowly leaning in but Ed kept lowering his head and leaning back for as long as he could until he ran out of room and their lips met . . .but the kiss was one sided.

Ed kept trying to pull away and push the Colonel away but then . . . Mustang went too far . . .

He slid his tongue in Eds mouth and the boys eyes widened. He brought his hand up and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as he slapped the Colonel across the face which made him back off immediately and look at the blond with a look that was a mix of surprise,sadness,disappointment and anger.

He glared at Ed who glared back but there in the corners of his eyes . . .were those . . .

. . .tears?

Mustang blinked but before he could do anything the boy ran out of the office,causing people to turn and look at him.

Fine . . .if that's how he wanted to play it . . .

* * *

><p>The next few days didn't go as usual. Ed had been more quiet and didn't want to go into the Colonels office by himself or he would even ask someone to give his report to the Colonel for him.<p>

Days were passing by quick and it seemed that maybe things would go back to normal but then . . .

* * *

><p>It was just another night. Nothing special about it.<p>

Ed was walking home alone from the library since Al decided to stay and help Sheska with arranging the books and files. It was already dark outside and only the the street lamps gave some light . . .wait . ..what was that?

He turned and looked back but . . .nothing was there . . .

He stayed still for a few seconds then proceeded and passed an ally when something jumped up behind him and pressed a rag on his mouth and nose.

He tried struggling but that smell . . . it was sweet . . .too sweet . . .

Thats the last thing he remembered before everything went black and he collapsed but something . . . or rather someone caught him

"Im sorry about this . . . but you just had to resist didn't you?"

Could it be? But it was . . .

Colonel Roy Mustang. . .

he finally got what he wanted. . .

He picked Edward up and took his prize home.

He didn't worry about anyone seeing him though. If anyone asked what was going on he could just say that the kid was drunk.

Ah finally! The house!

He opened the door and carefully carried the blond inside then laid him down in the bathtub before tying him up "Just in case you decide to run again . . ."he whispered into Edwards ear even though he was still unconscious.

Mustang smiled softly at him before taking off his own gloves and stroked his beloveds cheek "Sutch a beautiful face . . ." he mumbled and leaned down,kissing the lips he longed for so long while his hands lingered over the boys body.

He smiled at him one more time before walking around and sitting down behind him then tugged the elastic that was holding Eds hair in a neat ponytail until it slid off completely and the boys golden locks fell over his shoulders.

Mustang ran his fingers threw Edwards hair and smelled it.

It smelled so good . . .

Without noticing he started humming as he picked up some roses with his bare hands,not even flinching when the thorns cut his skin

"He loves me . . .he loves me not . . .he loves me . . .he loves me not . . .he loves me . . .he loves me not . . ." he mumbled as he picked the petals off one by one and dropped them in the tub,not even realizing when the bath was already full with petals

"He loves me . . .he loves me not . . ." and with that the last petal fell and he frowned "Well then . . . " he whispered and wrapped his arms around Eds neck and put his bloody hands on his cheek,charishing it while the other rested on the boys chest

"If i cant have him . . .no one will . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it! I'm not completely happy with this it feels like it going way too fast...but oh well i haven't posted in forever so yeah...<em>

_I love using dots can you tell? XD _

_Anywayplease tell me what you think!_

_-Thepandahero98_


End file.
